Forsaken Children
by CasperNight1525
Summary: ain was just starting to get used to her new soccer team, Raimon, when some o her past comes back to bit her in the but. The man who she hates the most comes back into her life with a new soccer team, he wants to bring her and Raimon down...
1. Chapter 1

**Casper: Hola~**

**Tenma: eh? Who are you?**

**Endou: Tenma, who are you talking t…GAH!**

**Casper: Mwahahahaha! **

**Shinsuke: *Creped out***

**Casper: Now then…somebody do the disclaimer while I go eat some chicken!...Also if you haven't read my fic titled Unknown Soul you probably won't know who Flare, Stray, Jess, Jackie, Sparky or some other characters like them are…**

**Kazemaru: *Randomly pops up* Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven go, only her OCs and the plot.**

Ain smirked as she ran through Kariya and Kirino's defence as if they were paper dolls. When she came up against Tsurugi she quickly did a back pass to Tenma who passed to Shindou who scored against Sangoku. "Woo hoo!" Ain clapped cheerfully.

"wow…you're good…for someone who has only ever played defence their days of playing soccer." Tenma congratulated Ain.

"Why thank you Tenma!" Ain grinned, her gold coloured eyes glowing with joy. Ain turned, her long dark red hair falling in her eyes at the sudden movement. She brushed the strands out of her face and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Ain had only been on the soccer team for about three weeks so far since she transferred to Raimon. She was given a warm welcome to the team by Tenma and Shinsuke, whereas the others boys seemed a little sceptical about having a female join. The ones who stood up for her the most at that time were Tenma, Shinsuke the managers and even Kidou, who told the team about Touko and Rika. After that the guys had been a little more welcoming to Ain. Ain had sat out of training at first to get to know the teams style of playing first, then after a little while joined in was able to read their moves almost perfectly. He only one she had had trouble with figuring out, was Kirino. Though most of the time it wasn't because he too good at what he did, it was because Ain had started developing a little bit of a crush on him, but she would never tell him as she was to stubborn and proud…and shy.

Ain had gotten so lost in her thoughts after training that day she didn't notice she was walking towards the stairs. She tripped and fell down. When she hit to bottom everything looked strange to her, especially the little birds flying around her head. She heard people yelling and she turned her head to see some of her team mates rushing down the stairs, "Ain!" she saw Kirino, "Ain are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Oh no I'm fine I like falling down stairs it's a hobby of mine." She said sarcastically.

"Well that's a pretty strange hobby." Tenma blinked.

Ain slapped herself and brushed the dirt off her clothes, "No worries, I'm fine." She laughed. Ain was about to say something else when someone else called out to her. She turned and almost fainted, "W-what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at the girl walking over.

The girl who was walking towards Ain and the others had long black hair tied back with a single plate falling over her shoulder because the sides of her fringe were so long. She had black eyes which looked lifeless and her skin was very pale. The girl wore a white skivvy or turtle neck seater whatever you wanted to call it with a tight black vest over it, black ripped jeans and black chucks. She also had some kind of metal headband with a blue crystal in the middle. The girl got closer and stopped, her face completely emotionless, "Yo…Ain Poppy Cloven Ophelia." The girl said and a very small smile broke out across her lips.

"Ebony Farrah Darcy Ramona." Ain muttered. She grinned, "How is my best friend in the entire world?" she yelled giving Ebony a big hug.

"Would you stop doing that every time I come to visit." Ebony muttered clearly annoyed.

Ain let go and laughed, "Sorry but I haven't seen you in a week! I thought something had happened." She said.

"Uh, Ain who is this?" Kirino asked.

"She looks suspicious." Shindou muttered.

"I take it these are your team mates?" Ebony muttered, "They don't look like much. Why do you waste your time with them? There must be better teams around?" she asked Ain not caring if she was offending her team mates.

"Ebony that's not nice!" Ain pouted, "They're great players!" she grinned.

"Yeah!" Shinsuke yelled and hopped on Tenma's shoulder.

"ebony. From the look on your face there must be something wrong back home you needed to come see me about." Ain said suddenly noticing the look of panic in Ebony's eyes.

Ebony looked at Ain a little shocked and sighed, "Cyan's little brother died the other day." She said, "Loretta can't even get her to speak and the two of them are best friends." She muttered and scratched her head.

"Whose Cyan?" Kariya asked confused.

"Oh, a girl I played soccer with back home along with Ebony, Loretta and Vixen. We didn't have a proper team…because we only had five players but we still managed to have fun." Ain explained. The it hit her, "WHAT? Her brother died?" she yelled.

Ebony whack ain in the head with a rolled up newspaper, "I just said that stupid." She muttered, "Now then. I figured you wouldn't come back if I just asked so I had to tell you straight up. But there is another thing. _They_ are coming." Ebony narrowed her eyes, "The ones who hurt so many, abusing the game of soccer. Team Dolorum Exitium. They're coming here."

Ain's breath caught in her throat, she blinked and staggered backwards. Kirino and Shindou had to catch her by the arms when she started to fall backwards, "Here…they're coming…here?" she muttered before looking upwards to see that Ebony's eyes were so full of worry it seemed un natural, "Ebony…Where are Cyan and Loretta now? And what about Vixen?" she asked regaining her balance.

Ebony sighed, "Actually…at the moment Loretta is still trying to get Cyan to come down here where as…Vixen is…" she stopped and looked back just in time to see the girl waving at her, "right there." She muttered.

Ain looked at Vixen, 'I see she still looks the same." She smiled a little.

Vixen had long dark purple hair with blue, green and pink streaks through it, like a scene girl, she wore a dark purple shoulder less shirt with very long sleeves that covered her hands except for the very tips of her fingers, dark pink jeans and long black boots with hot pink laces. Vixen ran over, "Hey!" she yelled, "Ebony, Ain why are you two standing there we gots to goziez!" she muttered clapping her hands lightly and smiling sweetly.

"wait…maybe the Raimon team can help us?" Ain exclaimed, 'They are great players." She smiled.

Tenma smiled, "I

D be happy to help." He said.

"Me too!" Shinsuke agreed.

"No one messes with soccer." Tenma said determined.

"I don't see why not?" Kirino said turning to Shindou who smiled and nodded.

"I don't think so." A voice called.

"Coach Kidou…" Tenma muttered as Kidou walked over now.

"I can't allow you to drag away an important team member of the Raimon soccer club." Kidou muttered.

"Naw!" Vixen whined.

"Vixen…" ebony muttered and whacked her in the head, "stop complaining…we'll just have to tell our coach we couldn't get ain to come help us…and clearly the Raimon team isn't interested in helping either." She muttered.

"Oh yeah we also had to ask for their help to…coz we don't have a proper team." Vixen tapped her chin.

Kidou raised an eye brow, "who is your coach?" he asked, suddenly knowing who it might be. Back when he was still playing for Raimon, he and the team had come across another team, their captain was the only one who had been able to break through their defence without even moving from the position she had started in. But, while trying to save the lives of the Raimon team, she had lost her own life. But then there were the others members of her team that could be the possible coaches for this small team of girls at the moment. He guessed it would either be one of the four most possible.

Vixen snickered, "I'll give you a clue. She is a hot headed soccer nut. She doesn't take orders from anyone, and she has a scar that runs right down through her right eyes to her chin. And if that isn't enough she has the blood red eyes of a demon." She laughed.

"So it is Flare." Kidou muttered crossing his arms, "Well in that case I don't see why we can't help you." He said.

"Really?" Tenma smiled.

The others seemed relieved, "Great!" Shinsuke said. Then he stopped and looked at Vixen, "Uh, how old are you? You don't look like a first or second year so…" he stopped.

"Hu? Oh, I'm 16!" Vixen smiled proudly.

"Eh?" Tenma exclaimed, "y-you're 16?" he muttered, "I thought you would be a third year or something." He muttered.

"Nope!" Vixen grinned.

Shindou and Kirino blinked at each other's. Tenma swallowed, "Then, it will be an honour to play with you, Vixen-sempai." He smiled.

Vixen snickered, "Don't call me sempai. It's to formal for my tastes. Just call me Vixen or Vix." She smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Now then. Kidou." She started, "How about ebony and I debrief you about our little dilemma?" she said.

~x~

Loretta growled and punched a tree, "damn it Cyan why won't you listen to reason?" she muttered to herself. Brushing her hair back Loretta walked back into the room was her best friend sat shaking. Her long white and grey hair falling over her face so that only her mouth and the tip of her nose could be seen. Loretta walked over and hauled Cyan to her feet, now shaking by the shoulder Loretta yelled at her, "Cyan I get that you are miserable, The only family you had left just died, I get that. Don't think that I, Ebony, Vixen and even Ain don't know the feeling of losing everything. And what would your brother say if he saw you now? Please don't give up on everything. Don't give up on life, or me and the others. And more importantly do not, I repeat do not give up on the one thing you love most, soccer. The one thing that I know has kept you going." Loretta started to shake now, inside and out, as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Silent tears. She clenched her fists when Cyan still didn't respond, and with a sudden outburst slapped her so hard that she hit the wall and fell onto her but, "Dammit." She growled disgusted with herself for slapping her friend. But it seemed to have worked as Cyan was standing up now, "Cyan?" she muttered.

"Etta." Cyan murmured using Loretta's nickname, "I'm sorry." She whispered and looked up, her hair automatically falling out of her eyes, of which her left was green and her right blue, "I know I've had you and the others worried. But I guess you could say…the force of that slap made me realise…that now I need to hit you back." She said and narrowed her eyes.

Loretta laughed, pulling Cyan over by the arm she hugged her "Glad to see you're back to yourself slightly." She said.

Cyan nodded as she stepped back, "I want revenge." She said. Cyan replayed the memory, her younger brother Seth had died of cancer, but he had only gotten caner due to being experimented on the coach of Team Dolorum Exitium. The coach had wanted to make a drug that could enhance the abilities of humans tenfold, but had caused so much damage to Seth that he had gotten cancer from the rapid forced growth of cells. Cyan shook her head, "let's go." She muttered.

Loretta nodded, "Okay." She said.

~x~

Ain P.O.V

As I walked with my old friends and my new ones to the soccer club room, to explain about Team Dolorum Exitium. I started to remember some things from my past I thought I had buried away in the very back of my mind. Like watching my own father kill my mother, and then running for almost a week before finally collapsing in front of a paedophile's home. These were memories I never wanted to relive but they had started up in my head once more. I felt tears building and blinked them away. I didn't need anyone to see me cry, not at a time as important as this. I wasn't looking where I was going but rather at my feet, so I didn't see the tree in front of me until my face was imprinted into its bark. I fell backwards, my head spinning. "Ain!" I heard someone call me name and sat up to see Vixen shaking her head, "You clumsy…." She laughed and helped me up. Vixen was like an older sister to me, she was always there and never let you down. I know Ebony, Loretta and Cyan felt the same way, the those three were too stubborn to admit it. I smiled awkwardly as I continued onwards to the club room.

When inside I looked around to see the whole team was already there. I smiled and took my seat, as I didn't know much about what Team Dolorum Exitium was up to yet. I blushed slightly when Kirino sat next to me though. Usually he would sit on the other side but, I guess today was different.

I looked up as Ebony clapped her hands, Vixen smiled and Coach Kidou stood aside while they spoke.

~x~

Normal P.O.V

Vixen cleared her throat as she was the one who would speak. She was also the once who knew the most about Team Dolorum Exitium, "Okay then." She said, "I'll tell you all about Team Dolorum Exitium and what they are planning." She started, "Team Dolorum Exitium is a soccer team full of players who have been experimented on so that their physical abilities surpass that of normal humans. They almost have no will of their own as they are being controlled by their coach, whose name is unknown, so everyone, even his team call him Vetala…a kind of vampire that lacks a body and animates the dead in order to attack the living. Everyone calls him that because he controls the minds of his players." She muttered and crossed her arms.

Ain stuck out her tongue and leaned forwards, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, "Not to mention he is ugly." She muttered.

"Anyway." Ebony interrupted, "we know that he plans to bring Team Dolorum Exitium here to Raimon, he has heard of your abilities and wishes to either test his teams or destroy you…or both." She muttered.

Vixen nodded, "And we know he defiantly wants to bring you down Ain, along with Cyan." Vixen muttered, "Because you two are such great defenders, his team couldn't get past you two when we played them. Even though we only had four players then because Ebony was out of commission at the time." She said.

Ain rolled her eyes and Ebony crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall. Then the door opened, "Not to mention he just plane hates me." Flare smirked and started down towards Vixen and ebony. Her long tangled black hair was tied back in a messy pony tail, and she was wearing a black shirt with the words "Even Angels Learn to Fall" written in red writing on the front, faded blue jeans and her usual thick souled black boots with the buckles running up the sides.

"Coach!" Vixen and Ebony both exclaimed.

**Casper: well….that is the end of chapter one…just because it is about midnight and I have school tomorrow!**

**Shadow: *Randomly pops up*" she would have written more though.**

**Flare: HEY! When does Aphrodi come in?**

**Casper: Soon ya hot head…soon…**

**Fubuki: Uh anyway, please review and thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Casper: Wazzup? I decided I'll try to do like a chapter upload every day or something…so yeah. **

**Vixen: whoo hoo!**

**Ashley- escape the fate**

**Tenma: You seem exited!**

**Shinsuke: Yeah why so happy?**

**Cyan: Because…she just is. **

**Casper: Anyways!**

**Sakuma: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven go, only her OCs and the plot.**

**Vixen P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, Coach Flare actually came! I thought she was in like, all the way in Scotland, visiting her friend whom she refused to tell us who they were. Anyway, "Flare!" I cheered joyfully and ran over to the coach, "we thought you were in Scotland?" I smiled.

"I was." Flare smirked down at me, "But then I heard from a little birdy that those damn Dolorum Exitium were comin', and when I heard it was to Raimon, I just couldn't sit still." Flare grinned.

I watched Flare walked over and have a few words with Kidou, then she took my spot speaking, "Okay, I'll let you know something else about Team Dolorum Exitium, that even Vixen doesn't know." I blinked, even I didn't know, I shook my head and sat down on the table just near one of the boys. I smiled at him and he just blinked, I turned back to listen to my coach, "Okay, Team Dolorum Exitium's players are as Vixen said, have been genetically enhanced to surpass the skills of humans, but, there is one thing they lack." I stared hard at Flare.

"What is it?" I heard someone ask, I turned my head to see it had been Tenma.

Then I looked back to see Flare grinning, "You should know." She smiled, "They don't have the will power that the Raimon boys have." She smiled. I laughed when Ain cleared her throat, "Oh and girl." Flare laughed.

I smirked and nodded, "Okay, then. Coach do you know when they'll get here?" I asked.

"No…but I'm pretty sure that dear Loretta does." I blinked when Flare said that and started looking around like crazy, "Calm down Vixen Foxglove!" I stared at Flare, she knew my last name freaked me out a little. I mean what the hell is a Foxglove?

I shook my head, "I just wanted to check iof Loretta and Cyan were here okay!" I muttered.

Flare smirked at me.

~x~

Normal P.O.V

Cyan huffed as she and Loretta ran. Cyan found it funny though because Loretta was still wearing her uniform from when she was still in the track team And considering they went to an all-girls school for a while instead of shorts she was wearing something more similar to tight mini shorts. Loretta's 'tight mini-shirt-bathers bottom things' were light purple with one black line and one white. Loretta also wore a tight black sleeveless shirt. Her shoulder length black hair looked good with its bright green streaks. Cyan laughed to herself.

"what?" Loretta asked almost not fazed at all the running and lack of breath, "You think it's funny I didn't have time to change?" she growled.

Cyan shut up right away and kept silent. Even she got scared when Loretta got angry, which was a lot considering how much time she spends with the hot-headed coach. Cyan sighed and had rush to keep up with Loretta.

~x~

After the Raimon team had been lead onto the soccer field, Kidou explained that Flare would be one of the best to coach them if they were to play against Team Dolorum Exitium considering she knew more about them and their style of play. The team had agreed, or at least most of them did, while there were still a few sceptics.

Flare smiled, "Ebony, Ain, show them you 'killer move' and how you work together." She smiled.

Ebony and Ain both smiled and nodded, "Tsurugi, Tenma, Kirino, Shinsuke, Shindou, Sangoku. Can you guys please step onto the field, and try to get the ball off of me and ebony." Ain said placing her hands on her hips. The guys nodded and got into position, as did Ebony and Ain. Ain tied back her long thick hair into a messy pony tail. Ain took a quickly look at ebony, she nodded, and they started with ain running up and ebony kicking the ball to her. The two girls ran, ebony dragged behind Ain slightly.

"This is what they learned from watching Mysteries matches." Flare muttered, remembering the days she was still on Mystery Highs soccer team. She had been the captain and her sister Stray had been co-captain. The two of them had a rock solid game play when they worked together, and ain and Ebony had managed to learn it in only a few days.

Hen Ain came face to face with Shinsuke, all she did was back pass to ebony who ran past. Ebony was blocked by Tsurugi and Tenma, she flicked the ball upwards, above her head but still behind her and Ain ran past quickly, jumping onto Ebony's back and taking the ball with her as she passed the two boys.

"WOW!" Tenma exclaimed as Ain and ebony made more quick passes past Shindou.

Ain ran up and smiled sweetly at Kirino, "Hey." She said. Ain giggled as she hooked the ball on her ankle and lifted her leg to the side, "Call of the Banshee!" she said as she kicked the ball high into the air. Ain leapt upwards, spinning backwards as she did so, then kicking the ball with so much force, and an old woman with long white hair clutching blood stained clothes screeched as the ball went past Sangoku and into the goals.

"YAY!" Ain cheered jumping up and down. She went to hug Ebony but she jumped behind Shindou and Tenma before she could, causing Ain to land face first onto the ground, "AW! Ebony!" she whined.

Shindou saw Ebony scratching at her head band, 'Something wrong with it?" he asked. Ebony seemed very hostile when he asked, "Uh?" he muttered jumping a little.

"Don't worry about it." Ebony said not able to hid the growl that vibrated in her throat. Ebony quickly made her way over to where Vixen was standing.

"Sorry about her." Ain muttered walking up to Shindou, Kirino and the others, "She is…very protective of her secrets involving that head band of hers I guess you could say." She muttered, "so…just don't bother asking about it or you might lose your head…or worse." She said looking the boys up and down.

Shindou went slightly cold. Kirino blinked, "do you have secrets?" he asked.

Ain stared at him, and the memory she wanted gone the most came back again. She could still remember the feeling of forcefully being violated so many times. Ain covered her mouth with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. She fell to her knees at just the thought of her past. Ain almost screamed looking up as Kirino grabbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories. Really sorry!" he said frantically. Ain saw that even Ebony and Vixen had run over to see what had happened.

"I-it's ok." Ain muttered weekly as she stood up and shook her head, when the faint hum of screaming didn't leave her head she literally punched herself in the face.

"Ain!" Vixen grabbed her wrists, "I thought you stopped beating yourself up!" she exclaimed.

Ain shook her head to shake off the pain of just punching herself, "Sorry…" she muttered. Ain rubbed her cheek, "I'm fine now. Really." She lied.

"Okay then." Vixen said letting her go and heading back over to Flare and Kidou, to whom she began to explain what had happened.

"The memories again?" Flare asked. Vixen nodded, "Think she needs a counsellor?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm sure she'll get over it soon." Vixen muttered.

'What am I missing here?" Kidou asked, "If Ain is still going to be a member of Raimon should I know what's happened?" he had a point.

Vixen nodded and lowered her voice as the rest of the team trained, ebony and ain were showing them some tricks, "when Ain was around the age of seven, her father killed her mother and brother, she ran away, and she kept running for seven days and seven nights until she finally collapsed in front of a house. But, unluckily for Ain, the man who owned the house was a paedophile." Vixen's voice gained a little more ice as she spoke about the next part, "He rapper her…not once…from what I gathered it was about five times before she finally managed to get away. But he chased her." Vixen swallowed.

"That's when she came to me." Ebony said randomly popping up behind Vixen, "I was the one who saved her then. Along with Loretta and Cyan." She muttered.

Vixen nodded, "Yup." She muttered.

Kidou was lost for words, "She went through that?" he muttered looking at the young girl who was now running alongside Tenma trying to help him get a new trick she was teaching him right.

~x~

Flare P.O.V

Why the fuck didn't I come sooner? If I had, then maybe I could have stopped Ain from even knowing about Team Dolorum Exitium. What will she say when she finds out who the coach is? Vetala, his real name being Allan, he was the man who caused Ain so much pain. That bloody jerk is gonna pay for violating her! I growled and clenched my fists so hard blood trickled down my knuckles. I stared at Ain, she seemed so happy, especially when the boy with the pigtails was around, what was his name? Kirino, yeah, him. What is it with girl and girly looking boys?...Then again…I'm the same. I laughed at myself, then it struck me, In almost nine years, nine freaking years! Not once did I even think ti call or even right to him, "God Aphrodi must hate me." I said out loud.

"Hu?" Kidou said and I looked at him, "Aphrodi?" he smirked, "Oh right." HE SAID.

"What is it?" I looked at the Raimon captain, Shindou I think his name was, "You knew the coach of Kidokawa Seishuu?" he asked me.

"Wait…Aphrodis a coach?...Should have guessed." I laughed at my own stupidity.

"Yeah she knew him really well." Kidou smirked at me, "They were dating for almost two years." He explained.

"EH?" Great now the whole team was listening. I rolled my eyes.

I saw Ain laughing and I shook my head, "What?" I muttered, "He's fucking sweet as!" I almost yelled, "And hot!" I actually did yell that time.

I laughed at the creeped out looks on the boys faces, I went to say something when I heard a voice behind me, I turned to see Kidou's sister, Haruna, "Actually…" she started. I blinked and tilted my head as she continued, 'I thought, seeing as Flare was here…I'd call Aphrodi…" she smiled.

My face felt hot, "WHAT?" I yelled and tripped on my own feet falling on my but, "W-when?" I asked.

Haruna smiled, "He'll be here in less than a minute I think." She smiled.

I let myself fall backwards and hit my head on the floor, my limbs were spread out like I was a star fish, "Oh my god…" I muttered.

Haruna blinked, "Oh Hey Aphrodi!" she called.

I jumped up;, but there wasn't anyone at the top of the stairs, 'what the heck? Were you trying to freak me out just then?" I growled. Haruna shook her head and pointed behind me. I swallowed and turned around to see an out of breath Aphrodi…I couldn't believe it.

~x~

Normal P.O.V

Aphrodi blinked at Flare, he smiled, "when Haruna called…I thought she was just kidding." He breathed heavily. Flare stood in place like stone, unmoving and unblinking. Aphrodi just laughed, "Nice to see you're still the same as ever." He said and walked over to the frozen Flare.

Ain stood behind Kirino, watching her former coach and this man...boy whatever. She was fascinated.

Flare's eye filled with tears. 'I think we should give them space!" Vixen yelled. She and Ebony grabbed both Flare and Aphrodi, and quickly dragged them inside the school. They ran back out, Vixen with a grin on her face and Ebony still rolling her eyes.

~x~

Flare couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around Aphrodi and started to cry like she was a lost child who had just found her parents. Aphrodi put his arms around her shoulders and cradled her there until her breathing returned to normal, before speaking, "Flare." He started softly. Flare looked up at him with tear stained face and red-rimmed eyes. Aphrodi smiled, "Still pretty." He said tracing the scar on her left eye. Only now did Aphrodi notice just how much Flare was still the same but also different. She had a new scar, a small one on her right eye brow and a little cut on her chin, a new one possibly a few hours old, "You been getting in trouble again?" he asked brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Flare smiled, "W-what can I say? I just can't help myself." She smiled.

Aphrodi laughed a little and, leaning in, kissed her. Aphrodi moved his hand to Flare's hips and she flung her arms around his neck.

~x~

Loretta P.O.V

As we neared the school, I could hear a very familiar voice, "Ain…" I smiled as her voice was the loudest. I could hear it over all the others. I looked at Cyan who was already out of breath, "Oh come on I've run much farther than this ya know. Toughen up a little girly." I laughed a little.

Cyan shook her head at me, I grabbed her arm and we walked towards the soccer field. I looked down at the Raimon team, I could see Ain, ebony and Vixen. I looked at the face of all the players, but one caught my eye the most. I was about to say something to Cyan hen a ball whacked me in the head. I caught the ball before it could fall to the ground and glared at the soccer team. I saw a boy yelling sorry at me. He had brown hair and standing next to him was a fairly short kid, "Watch it Tenma!" I saw Ain whack him in the head, "You just hit…" she stopped and looked at me, "Loretta! Cyan!" she screamed in joy.

I waved and Cyan and I walked down. I hopped over to Ain, then dogged her as she tried to hug me, "Said no hugging!" I growled and looked at the players, 'so." I said, "what's up?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Training!" Vixen cheered, I smirked.

I saw Ain staring at a boy with pigtails. After Ebony and Ain introduced me and Cyan to everyone I stupidly asked out loud so everyone could hear me, "Ain you got the hots for any of em?"

"WHAT? NO!" Ain yelled too defensively.

"Then why were you staring at...uh…"  
>Cyan had forgotten his name…or not, "Kirino!" she yelled.<p>

Ain's face flushed deep red like all the blood in her body had concentrated there. No one even said anything when Ain bolted off after taking a quick glance at Kirino. I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I smacked Cyan in the head, "Nice one dumb ass! You forget what she's been through already?" I snapped.

Cyan's face went extremely pale as she remembered, "Ain!" she yelled.

I grabbed her arm, "Don't. Just let her cool off." I muttered.

~x~

Ain P.O.V

I know she didn't mean it, but I couldn't stop the tears. Cyan would never say something to upset me on purpose. I clutched my head and yanked at my hair, 'Stop crying, stop crying, and don't show any weakness!" I hissed at myself. I almost jumped when a hand touched my shoulder, when I saw it was Kirino, the tears came back again and again I started chanting, "Don't cry, do not show weakness, stop crying!" I sobbed.

"Ain." Kirino said and placed his hand on my arm, I felt his hook his arms around my shoulder, he held me there as I cried more and more. It wasn't because of what Cyan said anymore. It was because once again, for the third time today, that god dammed memory of being rapped had made its way into my mind. I gripped Kirino's shirt as I cried and I felt him tighten his hold on me as I did, 'Ain, tell me what's wrong." I heard him say into my hair.

I looked up at him and whipped away the tears. Reluctantly I told him, everything.

**Casper: end of chapter two lovely readers!**

**Ain: *Is bright red and speechless***

**Midori: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casper: I just realised in the other chapter I had written 'Ashley-Escape the fate' because I wanted to look that song up…and I forgot to backspace…oops :P**

**Tsurugi: Moron**

**Loretta: *Bonk on Trusurgi's head* leave her alone…**

**Shinsuke: Casper doesn't own Inazuma Eleven go…only her OCs and the plot…**

Loretta P.O.V

I felt so dammed embarrassed…because of what I was bleeding wearing! I really wish I had of changed earlier. I looked around and watched Cyan get into the game…he seemed so into that kid Kariya…she was even playing on defence with him now. I yawned as Tsurugi walked over to grab his water bottle, 'You're not going to join in?" he asked me. I shook my head, "Suit yourself." He muttered before drinking the water.

Usually someone would have pressured me into playing, I liked these people, they didn't do that sort of thing. Then again I'm so used to being ignored now days I feel guilty when someone asks me to do something and I say no…well not all the time but still. I yawned again and stretched, my top coming up a little to reveal my belly piercing. It was a blue stone with silver chain wrapped around my waist.

"Nice stomach." I heard Tsurugi muttered. I blinked at him, I was told I almost always had a very sleepy expression on my face so I wondered If he thought I was bored of him.

I tilted my head and smiled a little. I decided to sit down and I crossed my legs, "What's it like?" I asked him. When he looked at me and didn't know what I was asking I continued, "To have this many friends…a family? I never really got blessed enough with that sort of thing…so I wanted to ask." I explained.

Tsurugi blinked and scratched his head, "Uh" he muttered. 

~x~

Flare P.O.V

I grinned at Aphrodi, god how long I wanted to kiss him again! I hugged him and buried my face in his chest, "I'm so sorry!" I muttered, "That I didn't call or write or whatever!" I said my shoulders starting to shake. I felt him put his arms around my shoulders again, I looked up at him.

I stared hard at Aphrodi and he stared back at me. We both stood there unmoving for a minute before he kissed me again. I closed my eyes and let him drag me into another world where it was only the two of us and nothing else mattered in the world.

~x~

Normal P.O.V

Ain clutched Kirino's shirt, she had her eye squeezed shut because she didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face at what she had told him about her past. Kirino cupped her face in his hands, "Look at me Ain." He said quietly.

Ain heisted and opened her eyes, Kirino didn't look horrified, but he wore a sympathetic look on his face, "Kirino." She muttered.

Kirino smiled a little, "Thanks for telling me…it must have been hard to say something like that to a guy you only met a few weeks ago right?" he asked and hugged her again. Ain's face was buried in Kirino's shoulder and he pushed his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes taking in the moment, so to never ever forget it because for the first time ever she felt loved by someone other than her friends who had been through the same as her, she felt loved by someone who didn't want to abuse her in some way. Ain wrapped her arms around Kirino's neck without thinking. Kirino blushed a little and put his arms around her waist, leaning back against the wall. Ain tucked her legs in under her as she sat between Kirino's legs.

~x~

Ebony and Vixen both stared hard at the man standing above the soccer field, "It's him." Ebony growled.

"Vetala!" Vixen screamed in anger. Ebony grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"That's him?" Shindou asked ebony who nodded.

The man was tall with overgrown scruffy blue-purple hair with a crescent scar on the side of his face. He wore an old faded grey sweatshirt and pants. He looked like a hobo with his long overgrown beard.

"Jerk." Vixen clenched her fists.

Vetala grinned evilly. He walked down to the field.

Ebony and Cyan took a step forwards. Kariya grabbed Cyan's arms when she stared swearing her head off at the man. And Ebony had clenched her fists so tightly blood dripped onto the field. Shindou blinked seeing for the first time emotion on Ebony's face. Pure hatred filled her eyes along with so much ice if she looked at you long enough you might freeze.

Loretta and Tsurugi remained rooted in place, "He's the man who is in charge of Team Dolorum Exitium." She muttered. Loretta looked at Tsurugi, "He is also the man who has caused Ain so much gid dammed pain in her life." She said coldly.

~x~

Flare could sense something was wrong, she grabbed Aphrodi's hand and dragged him towards the field, "quickly!" she hurried him on.

When they reach the field Flare's anger grew to a new height. She ran and kicked Vetala so hard in the head he was flung across the soccer field, "Filthy vermin!" she snarled, her voice no longer human.

"I hate it when she gets like this." Loretta muttered and jumped behind Tsurugi, her knee shaking, "Trust me when I say she will kill him if she wants to." She said in a low voice.

Vixen didn't do anything, she just stood there staring at the ground.

Ebony stepped back when Flare walked past, blood soaked into her shoe.

Cyan jumped and so did Kariya, they both huddled behind the others totally freaked out.

Shindou could see that even Ebony was a little scared of Flare. He stepped back too like she did and the whole team seemed shocked by the force Flare how out into the kick.

Vetala stood up and spat the blood out of him mouth, 'Fucking bitch." He growled.

Flare's eyes glowed demonic blood red, she had fangs now and she wasn't afraid to let out a growl that made her sound like some kind of beast.

~x~

Ain looked up at Kirino, "hu?" she muttered and rubbed her eyes, she had fallen asleep.

Kirino smiled and kissed ain on the forehead. He smiled when her face went red, "You were asleep for a while." He said and put his hand behind her head gently lowering it to his chest. Ain smiled as she listened to Kirino's heartbeat.

Ain placed her hand on Kirino's arm, she could feel the up and down movement of his chest and could her the thumping of his heart. She closed her eyes again and smiled. She could feel Kirino pull his legs together a little more. Again she felt safe for the first time in her whole life. If only she could stay with Kirino forever then she knew she could face anything.

Kirino looked down at ain and smiled, _Now fi can just say it…_ he thought to himself.

**Casper: end o chappie three….just coz I gotta sleep.**

**Sangoku: why did I have to come this time?**

**Amagi: hey I;m here to.**

**Kurama: and me.**

**Loretta: creeps and weirdos. **

**Tsurugi: you can talk…**

**Casper: Whatever! Get over it!**

**Hayami: Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review for Casper.**


End file.
